


The Children.

by JUSTSHUTUPOK



Category: Hawaii 5-0 (TV Show)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, enjoy this crap, i hate everything, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, im just checking if my account is still good, it's not fixing?!?!?!, sorry about the spacing shit, sorry its shit, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTSHUTUPOK/pseuds/JUSTSHUTUPOK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve have two teenagers and they have no idea how to raise them. For the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.

The tyres screech and he can practically smell the rubber burn when he finally 

comes to a stop outside the school. It is not even an authorized parking space, but 

the last thing on his mind is upsetting campus security. He bounds up the stairs 

three at a time and rushes past the new secretary, Virginia according to her name 

tag, and into Principal Hyland's office.

"...understand." she's finishing saying something to Steve when he walks in to find 

his little family unit sitting there. Grace has a small piece of tissue paper rolled one 

of her nostrils and Joe with a quickly blackening eye. Steve looks like he is about to 

punch something, which, counterproductive. 

Joe groans when he sees him "oh God no..." he mutters and Danny already knows 

there is a lecture in the very near future. 

"Oh God no is right," he says, not even bothering to acknowledge Principal Hyland's 

presence, but he does nod at Steve "what the hell happened here?" 

Nobody answers. 

"What. Happened?" he asks again, and Steve just pats the cushion on the chair next 

to his.

"Maybe you should sit down, Mister Williams?" the Principal tries and it's weirding 

him out how calm everyone is because there are two teenagers in the room and they 

look abused, his mother would have a fit. 

"My kids are bleeding. I want to know why my kids are bleeding." he says as calmly 

as he can muster, which apparently works because Steve gets up and says "They 

fought. Each other." 

It takes him a longer minute than it should have to wrap his head around the 

concept of Joe and Grace fighting each other. Every now and then they have the 

occasional sibling rivalry stuff, her friends don't like his friends and they 

sometimes don't get along but.. Joe has a black eye, for fuck's sake. This doesn't 

happen. This isn't them.

"Why?" he asks finally, and Steve shrugs. "They won't say." 

He personally thinks Steve is too easy on the kids, which is ironic, he's the SEAL and 

he can't even tell pubescent kids 'no'. Steve forced Danny into getting Grace and Joe 

into this damned private school (AKA Danny exchanged the future of their children 

for a really good blowjob). Steve won't force them into talking about why they're 

fighting if they don't want to. Danny thinks Steve may have been one of those 

hippy 'free to be you and me' parents if the Navy thing hadn't happened.

"They won't say?" he repeats and Steve just shrugs. Because they won't say. 

"Get up. Get your stuff. Get in the car. We're going home." he says and Grace and 

Joe follow his instructions silently and sullenly. 

"Explain." he simply says, when they're all assembled in the car. Steve at his place 

next to Danny and Grace and Joe in their seats behind them. 

"Don't wanna talk about it." Joe mutters.

"Well, tough. EX.PLAIN!" 

"She threw a bottle at me." he mutters again.

"And?"

"And, like, we fought."

Danny exhales slowly, because that's what the hippy lady that Kono took him to 

when he broke a bone in his hand punching a wall said to do. "Why? Why did you 

throw a bottle at your brother, Grace?" he asks.

Grace looks from Steve, to Joe and then back to him without saying anything and 

Danny _HOPES ___to every deity ever, that this girl does not say the voices made

_her do it._

_"He was teasing me about..." and then mumbles something that gets lost in her_

_jersey._

_"About what?" Steve chimes in. Finally._

_"He said I like Sam Parker." she says, like liking Sam Parker is right up there with_

_killing people for fun._

_"You _do ___like Sam Parker!" Joe says, confused._

__"I do not!"_ _

__"You do, too!"_ _

__Danny exhales again, counts to ten, because he really doesn't know what to do here._ _

__Steve rubs his leg and turns back to the teenagers bickering in the backseat._ _

__"Alright, Grace, you may or may not like Sam Parker-"_ _

__"I don't! Oh my God!"_ _

__"Fine, you don't like him. That's fine. You hear that, Joe? She doesn't. But even if_ _

__she did, it's not nice to make her feel all weird about liking Sam Parker."_ _

__Joe nods, his confusion still evident on his face._ _

__"So? What do we say?"_ _

__"I'm sorry for saying you like Sam Parker, Grace." Joe says, earnest. Danny wants to_ _

__mention that the apology should be for teasing Grace, not necessarily for her liking_ _

__some boy. But it's good enough._ _

__"Thank you, Joey." Steve nods at Joe and gives Grace The Look._ _

__"I didn't do anything!" she says._ _

__"Grace."_ _

__She sighs and turns to look at her brother next to him "I'm sorry I hit you with a_ _

__bottle."_ _

__"'S'okay." Joe mutters and Steve turns around._ _

__"You fight each other again and there will be hell. You are family. Family does not fight each other." he says and Danny thinks that's about stern enough or they really have no idea what they're doing._ _

__Maybe they'll figure it out._ _


End file.
